Je m'en fiche !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce type égoïste ! Qu'il aille se faire taillader si cela lui faisait plaisir, à présent, elle n'aurait plus à le soigner. Pourtant... Pourtant le château semble bien vide maintenant qu'il n'y est plus.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.

Rating : K

Pairing : Zoro x Perona

Ndla : Ce n'est pas un pairing que j'apprécie mais je ne pense pas que cela compte. Il y a pas mal de pairing que je traite et que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur mais pour moi, les apprécier n'est que secondaire. Ce qui me plait, c'est écrire sur ces pairing, faire en sorte que les introspections, leurs décisions et leurs actes correspondent au mieux à leur caractère. C'est... paradoxal certainement. Je me laisse seulement guidée par l'inspiration, peu importe où elle me mène. J'ai plaisir à écrire, ne croyez pas le contraire !

En fait, j'aime écrire sur tout et j'aime la diversité... C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne peut pas me dédier à un pairing spécifique comme le font certains auteurs. J'aurais trop peur de me lasser. C'est pour cela que, pour entretenir cette source d'inspiration, il faut que je papillonne. La question est : dois-je en être fière... ?

Bref, passons là-dessus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je m'en fiche !**

**.**

Perona était furibonde.

En le regardant partir avec l'autre pervers blond qui lui avait bavé dessus avec un air obscène, la jeune fille se disait qu'elle était bien contente qu'il soit parti. Bon débarras ! Elle en avait plus qu'assez de le panser, de veiller sur lui, de lui servir de boussole dès qu'il sortait de sa chambre qui avait plus ressemblé à une infirmerie vu dans quel état il s'était mis les trois quart du temps.

Et dire que ce crétin ne l'avait pas remercié pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ! Deux ans de bons et loyaux services pour quoi au final ? Rien !

Perona ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça ! Ce suicidaire pouvait bien aller crever dans un coin qu'elle aurait dansé sur sa tombe avec une joie sans borne.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état de nerf à cause d'un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Décidément, il lui pourrissait la vie même lorsqu'il n'était plus là.

Perona était retournée dans le château de Mihawk. Quelle autre solution elle avait ? Aucun autre endroit ne lui correspondait. Le problème, c'était que cette résidence et cette île étaient remplies de souvenirs. Comment ne pas penser à lui ?

Elle s'installa sur son lit, posant sa peluche devant elle, en position assise. Kumacy lui manquait terriblement et plus que jamais maintenant que ce stupide sabreur n'était plus là.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eu des moments de complicité. Ces instants où elle devait jouer les infirmières pour lui, ils ne représentaient rien pour ce rustre. Pour elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ce qui la vexait et la mettait en colère, c'était le fait qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé un mot de remerciement, aucun égard pour elle, pour ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Perona frappa de son poing sur le matelas, ramenant ses jambes contre elle pour les entourer de ses bras avec un profond soupir. Ses longs cheveux roses retombaient, la couvrant petit à petit. Son chapeau chut après avoir lentement glissé sur le sommet de son crâne.

Tout de même, ce château semblait bien vide sans un abruti pour se battre à longueur de journée, sans un idiot pour beugler comme un veau. Oui, bien vide…

_Qu'il aille au diable vauvert ce Q.I. d'huître ! _fit en pestant la jeune fille. _Je me fiche bien de ce qui peut lui arriver. Ça ne me regarde pas…_

Ces deux années avaient été si longues et si courtes à la fois. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment conversé, jamais vraiment eu une seule attention l'un envers l'autre. Elle n'avait fait qu'obéir au maître des lieux qui lui avait demandé sans cesse de panser les blessures de Roronoa.

Veiller sur lui durant ces nuits et ces jours pénibles, lorsqu'un coup plus rude que les autres avait privé le sabreur d'un de ses yeux, avaient été un véritable calvaire. A deux doigts de la mort, il avait tout de même tenté de poursuivre son entraînement insensé. Elle avait peiné pour qu'il reste au lit. Et même là, elle n'avait pas eu un remerciement, un signe de reconnaissance, si petit soit-il !

Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un peu de considération. Elle voulait qu'on se tourne vers elle, qu'enfin quelqu'un la regarde comme l'être humain qu'elle était. C'est parce qu'elle avait été trop déçue par les hommes en général que Perona s'était tournée vers ses peluches. Elles au moins, elles ne la décevaient pas. Ces zombies avaient toujours été prévenant avec elle mais à présent, ce temps était révolu. Mihawk n'était pas un modèle de courtoisie ni le modèle de l'hôte parfait.

Elle s'était donc à nouveau attachée à cette solitude. Elle en avait l'habitude. Il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Contrairement aux apparences, ces petits fantômes ne constituaient pas une compagnie qu'elle pouvait supporter à longueur de journée.

Pourtant… Quand ce Roronoa avait atterri ici, elle avait cru que c'en était terminé.

En théorie seulement, elle devait s'occuper de lui telle une nourrice avec un enfant capricieux. Zoro n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et avait aussi le don de revenir dans un état pitoyable en un minimum de temps. C'était tout bonnement incroyable et encore maintenant elle ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou effarée. Un peu des deux surement.

― Si seulement tu étais là Kumacy… murmura-t-elle, tu aurais pu lui mettre une bonne raclée à chaque fois qu'il me rembarrait.

Mais voilà. Sa peluche tant aimé, tant choyé, tant adoré n'était plus. Face à elle, c'était une vulgaire réplique, une coquille vide. Elle était allée la récupérer à Thriller Bark et l'avait ramenée ici. Plus par nostalgie.

Elle eut un regard vers sa commode. Perona avait tout fait pour que Zoro la remarque. Elle avait changée de tenues, s'était coiffée de différentes manières. Elle avait fait de grands efforts pour être plus féminine mais ce débile n'avait eut en tête que son entraînement. Combien de fois elle en avait grincé des dents ?

― Il est irrécupérable… songea-t-elle à haut voix. Je ne veux plus le voir. Plus jamais !

Perona renifla pour refouler quelques larmes d'amertume. Elle ne pleurerait pas à cause de lui ! Plutôt mourir !

Elle se blottit contre Kumacy, malheureuse bien malgré elle. La jeune fille finirait par trouver un moyen de s'occuper, de combler son ennui. Ou pas.

La jeune fille s'endormit, reniflant une dernière fois. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Malheureusement, en restant ici, elle finirait par avoir de ses nouvelles vu que Mihawk semblait s'intéresser sérieusement sur le cas de Zoro. Sans compter tous ces souvenirs.

Tout de même… Ces moments où elle avait pu toucher cette peau bronzée allaient lui manquer. Ces instants où il avait eut besoin d'elle, Perona les avait appréciés malgré elle.

Elle espérait qu'une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il ait eut la pensée saugrenue qu'elle lui était indispensable.

Peut-être… Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en fichait pas autant qu'elle le pensait après tout.

**.**

**The End !**

* * *

Je n'aurai jamais pensé écrire sur un pairing tel que celui-ci. C'est improbable, impensable à mon avis mais je dois avouer que le creux des deux ans aide à l'imagination. Sans ça, j'avais je n'aurai cru possible que ce couple puisse être traité.

Bien ! Laissez une review si cela vous tente et nous nous disons... à une prochaine fois !


End file.
